Of Golden Hair And Green Leather
by HannahCarolina
Summary: a collection of drabbles and oneshots with no relation to each other except the main characters and their epic love *snickers* Some of these have already been posted on my tumblr: sentence-fragments., but I wanted to post them here too.
1. Chapter 1

**KISS IN THE RAIN**

Getting caught in the terrible storm wasn't something she hadn't expected. She had warned Oliver several times that the nice weatherman from Channel 5 had warned her for the terrible rainfall that was now descending onto her shoulders. And her hair. And pretty much everywhere. She was soaking wet. But then again, so was Oliver. That served to be a tiny retribution for ignoring her worries.

"You won't need a jacket, I promise." He had said. Liar.

She glared at him, arms crossed, covering her now see-through white shirt. Her shoulders were hunched and she shivered, making Oliver scoot closer to her and wrap his arm around her tighter. They had given up on trying to find shelter and were now walking back on the trail they had been walking to get to the picnic spot Oliver had chosen. At first, it was just a light drizzle that made them quicken their step just a tiny bit, but within minutes, the rain came falling down in buckets at a time. They were drenched to the bone in a matter of seconds. Their pace had slowed down to a comfortable stroll because neither one of them saw any more use in getting to the car as quickly as possible. With his free hand he pulled the wet strands of hair away from her face and put his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I should have listened to you, like usual."

She started shaking her head and looked up at him. Her glasses were foggy as she pushed them up on her nose. It kept sliding off, even more than usual. She smiled softly at him and rolled her eyes.

"Apology accepted. Lesson learned, I hope?"

Oliver half-scoffed, half-laughed. "Yeah."

"Idiot." She muttered. He smiled and looked down at their now entwined fingers.

"Up until around half an hour ago, this was a wonderful first date. I had a great time."

He smiled that little crooked smile that she loved so much. "You did?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. And I think I even know a way to make this whole rain thing seem just a minor thing."

She smirked and before Oliver could respond her lips were glued to his. He staggered backward, caught off guard by the sudden display of affection, but that didn't mean he didn't immediately recollected himself and threw his arms around her waist, hoisting her up a little, pulling her closer to him. Her hand ran through the short, soaking wet strands of hair at the back of his head. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she gasped into him, allowing him entrance. Their lips moved together like they had been meeting for years. Felicity moaned quietly and tightened her arm around his neck when Oliver nipped at her bottom lip.

"You were right again." He whispered, slightly panting, his forehead against hers when they finally parted, both needing the air. His arms were lightly wrapped around her, his fingers tracing patterns on her back. She smiled a little, running her thumb over his cheekbone.

"It's a gift." She whispered. Oliver smiled and leaned in for another one of those delicious kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

**All That I Have, All That I Want**

_"I want you. I want your sleepy confused look when you wake up, and the smile that follows.  
>I want to be the warmth that fills the space in your bed. I don't want to share you."<em>  
><strong><em>- Unknown<em>**

He likes to watch her when she's sleeping, in a totally non-creepy way, of course. He always wakes up first, but he waits in bed beside her until she does. He likes to watch her because her hair is always a mess from the excessive tumbling and cuddling. He likes to watch her eyelids flutter and the shadows her lashes make on her cheek in the early morning light. He likes to watch her lick her lips before she turns into his side. He likes to watch her fingers move on his chest and he likes to watch her breathing steadily. He has come to really appreciate it. Her nose is pressed against his skin and every time she exhales it tickles. His arm is wrapped around her waist and their legs are entwined. You would think that after months of sleeping together –not sleeping, but _sleeping_ sleeping. Well, also sleeping together but just not every night– they would have gotten annoyed with being too close to each other all the time, but the opposite appears to be true. When Oliver has to travel for business, she usually comes with him, but when she can't, neither of them has a very restful sleep.

"Morning." He whispers into her hair. He knows she's waking up, of course he does. Her fingers start twitching and she groans because she doesn't want to wake up. It means she has to get out of bed and start a new day instead of just lying her in Oliver's arms.

"M'rning" She slurs and turns her body to bury her face in his chest.

Oliver smiles and starts pressing kisses into her messy hair, pushing strands out of her face and tucking them behind her ear. He can just see the slight uptick of her lips. She hums softly and kisses his chest.

"What time is it?" She asks softly, with a growly undertone.

"Eight." She groaned loudly and sat up quickly, eyes wide, lips pouting. She held the sheets around her bare chest and ran a hand through her hair.

"We're going to be late if we don't get up now." She turned to look at him. He lay there smiling, not looking the least bit worried about being late for work. He sat up, fingers trailing along her spine before snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. Placing a trail of kisses along her shoulder and to her neck he leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"It's Saturday, Felicity." His free hand cupped her cheek, guiding her lips to his. She gasped when the gap was closed and sighed into him.

"Oh thank God." She whispered when they parted, Oliver's hand trailing down her throat, on its way to get rid of the offensive piece of fabric separating them. Felicity's arms released the sheet easily and before she could protest, she was flipped onto her back, with a grinning Oliver hovering above her. He leaned down and placed languid kisses upon her lips. She moaned quietly, squirming underneath him, desperate for his touch.

"I am way to sore for walking in heels all day." She chuckled, arching her back so they were chest to chest.

"That's a good thing, right?" He sighed against the pale column of her throat. She could feel him smiling and chuckled softly.

"Yeah." She said, pulling him upward from his chin and placing her lips against his for a kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip when she put her arm around his neck, deepening the kiss. She lifted her leg, hooking it around his hips, pulling him closer.

"You're still gonna pay for my new dress, you know. You didn't have to rip it off." She murmured against his lips.

"You know I don't like to share you." He replied.

"Oh come on! It was one dance! Bruce knows we are together, he would never advance on me, you know that."

He trailed a path of kisses along her collarbone before looking up, hovering above her and staring into her eyes, her pupils were blown wide, the blue of her irises barely visible.

"Oh I know. But I really don't care." He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled at her. The kind of smile that would achieve pretty much everything. The smile that she couldn't withstand even if she tried to. The smile he used only with her. She rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"You are such a big jealous baby." She laughed, placing a hand on his cheek, stroking her thumb along his cheekbone. "And I love you for it."

He smiled the smile again and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I love you, too, Felicity. With all that I have. You are everything that I have ever wished for and more. I never thought that we would get the chance to make this work, but we did, somehow. I never knew how much I needed you until the incident."

A month before they –finally– got together, Felicity had been in a terrible car crash. Her heart had stopped beating twice and she ended up with a new scar or two and a broken arm and twisted ankle. Oliver realized that helping him with his nighttime activities wasn't the only thing that could get her hurt. At first, it made him feel worse, but after a while he figured that if even such a mundane thing as a car crash could mean the end of Felicity Smoak, it wouldn't hurt if he just got to enjoy her for as long as possible. He started with helping her around the house. He sometimes cooked her dinner and things just progressed naturally, like they would have eventually, but probably a little faster. And now he was here, lying in her bed with her tucked underneath him, declaring his love for her.

Felicity was about to say something, but he held up a finger to stop her. "Felicity, I need to ask you something that I've been wanting to ask you for a really long time."


	3. Chapter 3

**You're My Everything**

_"Marry me. Let's spend our nights eating cereal on the floor when there is a perfectly fine table behind us. Marry me. We can go to the movie theatre and sit in the very back row just to make out like kids falling in love for the first time. Marry me. We'll paint the rooms of our house and get more paint on us than on the walls. Marry me. We can hold hands and go to parties that we end up ditching to drink wine out of the bottle in the bathtub together. Marry me. Slow dance with me in our bedroom with an unmade bed and candles on the nightstand."  
><em>_**- Let me love you forever, marry me**_

He had thought it all out, he would take her to a nice restaurant, order the best wine. He would take her hand and ask her 'The Question'. She would say yes and squeal and be all smiles and happy. She wouldn't be able to wait until they would get home, making innuendos every chance she got, trying to make her point. They would stroll back to her townhouse under the Christmas lights that the city was decorated with. They would hold hands or he would put an arm around her to keep her from getting cold. As soon as the door would be shut behind them she would jump his bones and they would be going at it like bunnies. But, here he was, after a stressful night at a charity gala for a corrupt charity, with Bruce Wayne all over his favorite girl. Luckily, the ended did end with them going at it like bunnies. His jealousy turned out to be a turn on for Felicity. He would use that to his advantage in the future.

He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a navy blue velvet box, obviously the size for a ring. Felicity gasped underneath him and pressed her lips together in anticipation. She had a feeling she knew what was happening. Oliver smiled at her and nodded slowly. She smiled with her lips still pressed together. Her eyes started glazing over and she pressed a hand against her lips. Oliver casually twisted the box around between his fingers, trying to pretend he wasn't freaking out. He took a deep breath and started on what would be a long declaration of love.

"Before I begin this long, long, long speech, I just want you to know that I did not plan to do this like this. I had a whole plan, but that clearly didn't work out."

Felicity couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped her lips and she reached up to cup his cheek. He smiled softly and averted his gaze back to the ring box.

"What I told you after Russia was complete bullshit. I'm sure you remember that stupid speech and I hope you have forgiven me for being such an imbecile. I also hope that you are aware of how much I love you. We haven't been together that long. Not together together at least. You know what I mean, but I know that there is never going to be anyone else I'm going to want to spend my life with. You're the one I want to get a dog with, you know, one of those who are impossible to train, but we will love it anyways because it's our dog. You're the one I want to watch all the good movies I missed with and you're the one I want to move in with, decorating our house together, painting the walls ourselves, and disagreeing on the colors. You're the one I want to have a family with, doesn't matter how many members it will consist of. You're the reason I believe in the possibility of all that. You changed me for the better. Your light chased away my darkness and that's a debt I could never repay, so I'm just going to be incredibly thankful."

Felicity couldn't hold it all back anymore, she crushed her lips against Oliver's. He allowed her to have a short and sweet kiss but quickly pulled back, raising his eyebrows and holding up a finger.

"let me finish." He said.

"Oh my god. Just hurry up, before I'm going to cry." She squirmed underneath him and groaned. It created friction in all the right places and Oliver decided to forego the rest of his speech and just get it over with. He opened the box, hearing Felicity gasp softly. A simple golden band with intricate patterned engravings. A single diamond embedded in the top. It wasn't a very big one but it was very Felicity. Oliver pulled the ring from the box and looked her in the eyes.

"So, Felicity Megan Smoak, I'm asking you, would you please do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"

The first tears of joy slipped out of the corners of her eyes as she started nodding. "Yes." She croaked out and pulled him in for another shower of kisses.

"Yes. Oliver, Of course I will. I love you so much." She said in between kisses. They only parted for Oliver to slide the ring onto Felicity's finger. A perfect fit. He would never truly understand what made him decide to propose to her right there and then, but it was one of the best decisions of his life. The moment currently ranks at the third place of his favorite moments ever, with the birth of their baby girl at the top and their wedding as a close second, a place shared with their Honeymoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bright Like The Sun**  
>"You could tell he was in love by the way he looked at her. Other girls were faint stars; she was his sun." – Unknown<p>

"Are those two ever going to get together?" Roy asked, sitting on the med bay while Diggle patched him up, stitching together the cut on his back. He was looking at Oliver hovering over Felicity as she worked to track down another criminal that had reared its head and was out for vengeance in Starling City. He wasn't sure if Oliver was aware of how close he was to her. Probably not. She had hugged him when they had returned, scolding all three of them about how worried she had been when the comm link had turned off.

Diggle scoffed and shook his head. "Who knows, man. It would be about damn time."

"How does she not see the way he looks at her? I mean, it's like puppy with rainbows and cookies."

Finishing up on Roy's wound, Diggle pulled off his gloves and walked around the table.

"Oliver believes that the only thing he would be good at, is getting her hurt or breaking her heart. He's not ready yet, and I think that's true. Of course, the tension between them is undeniable, but Oliver has a lot of learning and growing to do before he can be happy, and this does not only apply to being with Felicity. He needs to believe in himself as much as she does, and maybe then they'll stand a chance. But, if Oliver is going to end up with someone, it's going to be Felicity. She's like a sun to him, the brightest of all the people he knows."

"Wow, Dig, where's the sudden people wisdom coming from?" Roy asked, chuckling under his breath.

Dig shook his head an leaned against the table, watching Felicity explain something to Oliver and Oliver putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling. He had faith that they would find a way to be happy.

"Lyla is making me watch a lot of Dr. Phil with her."

Roy chuckled and Dig punched him in the arm. "How's she doing? Excited for the baby to arrive?"

"You bet. She keeps yelling at me to get her stuff and complaining about how she feels like a bloated penguin. You know, how she kind of waddles around the house."

"It'll be worth it, John." Roy said, smiling.

"I know. I can't wait to hold her."

Roy jumped off the table, wincing a little and turned to stand in front of the other man.

"Twenty bucks says those two will be together before your baby girl is born."

Diggle pretend-winced and nodded. "You should talk to Sara, she's really into these things. We have bet running that Oliver is going to have to propose to her at least two times before she says yes."

Roy scoffed. "Really? That far into the future?"

Shrugging, Diggle turned to put away the medical kit. "that all depends on them." He jerked his head to Oliver and Felicity, who were now having one of their patented games of eye-sex.

"So? Do we have a bet or what?"

"Sure, whatever."

He pulled out his wallet and handed Roy twenty bucks.

"What's this for?" He asked, brows knitted together in confusion.

"I have a feeling I'm going to lose this one." Diggle said, moving his gaze and lifting his eyebrows.

Roy turned around to see Oliver and Felicity's lips glued together. He smiled and turned back to Dig.

"Let's give these two some privacy, shall we?" He said, ushering Roy up the stairs and out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**When You (Don't) Let Her Go**

_"I finally understood what true love meant…love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be."  
><em>_**- Nicholas Sparks, Dear John**_

When Felicity first told him about her date with Daniel he kept it together quite well. He told her to have fun, and go home early to get ready. The night of the date itself was a whole other story. He destroyed three training dummies and could barely restrain himself from going on patrol. Translation: spying on Felicity and her date. He didn't understand why Felicity going on a date affected him in this way. Bullshit, of course he knew, but he couldn't yet face the fact that he was head over heels in love with the Blonde. Not yet, he wasn't ready. She deserves to be happy and right now at least, he couldn't give that to her. He couldn't give her a normal life and quality time together and date nights and other things couples do. He had to let her be happy, one way or another, and Felicity dating another man was one way to do it.

The next day was a Saturday, so he didn't have to be at the office. He was at the liar instead, considering what he would do if Felicity would actually enjoy Daniel's company and they would become a couple. He didn't know. He sat at Felicity's desk, waiting for her to walk down the stairs. She always was the first one here. He had had half an hour to think about what he was going to say to her, what lie he was going to tell her, but all was forgotten when she reached the bottom of the steps.

"How was your date?" He asked, swiveling around in her chair to look at her. She looked just as gorgeous as she always did, her cheeks slightly blushing and the ever-present ponytail in her hair. She was wearing a flower dress that clung to her curves in all the right places. He licked his lips before pressing them into a firm line.

"Good afternoon to you too." She sad, walking over to her desk and putting down her purse and take off her coat.

"It was good. Daniel was very nice, we had a lovely dinner and he drove me home afterwards."

His face fell and he nodded slowly. "Good." He stood up, heading towards the training area, feeling like he might need to beat up a few dummies. He had barely taken ten steps before she called out, sounding worried and unsure about what she was going to say or do.

"Oliver, wait."

He stopped, waited for a second and turned around on his heel. Her gaze was averted and she swallowed before licking her lips and looking him in the eye. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked.

She took a step closer. "I lied. It wasn't good." She paused

"It's not that he wasn't nice or that he did something wrong, he was perfectly fine and gentlemanly, but I was the problem."

She took another step towards him. "You see, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and about how wrong it felt to sit there with another man. Oliver, I know you're not ready for this, but I think I'm in love with you, and I don't know what to do."

She ran a hand over her hair and exhaled shakily.

"Felicity…" He trailed off, taking the smallest of steps closer to her. He didn't know what to do, but he knew exactly what he wanted. If he would let himself not worry for just a split-second, she would be in his arms, and it was getting harder and harder to restrain himself. He took another step in her direction, swallowing hard.

"I've been thinking about you all night too." The switch was flipped. There was no going back now, no time to think about the consequences of what might happen right here and now.

"Really?" She asked in the smallest voice he had ever heard from her. He nodded and took two more steps towards her.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about you for a while now, and I think I want you to know that what I told you that night in the mansion was true. I could never lie to you, not now. Not ever."

He was standing in front of her now, he would only have to reach out to touch her.

"Well, maybe only with the whole laptop and energy drinks thing…"

She scoffed and smiled softly.

"Truth is, I love you, Felicity Smoak." The next thing he remembers are her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips glued to his. It's Dig who interrupts them just before things get to heated.

"It's about damn time." Is the only thing he says as he smiles at his two best friends, who finally have decided to stop being stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

Their baby girl was only two months old, but Oliver couldn't imagine life without the precious little ball of happiness. They had named her Sophie, for wisdom, and she was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. She had brought a certain calm and domesticity into their lives. After Oliver and Felicity had gotten married, they would still spend most of their time at work or at the foundry. That all changed when she got pregnant less than a year later. Oliver had begun training Roy even more to perfect his archery skills, so he could take more nights off when the baby arrived. As for who would take Felicity's place on her nights off, Thea turned out to have a knack for technology. Malcolm had taught her archery when he had taken her to Asia, and she had become fairly good at it too, but Oliver still had some trouble letting his baby sister go out to fight criminals.

It was a Sunday morning and there wasn't any need to get out of bed. Felicity's head was resting on his bicep while she was playing with Sophie's tiny little toes, tickling her and pressing kisses to the soles of her feet. The baby squealed like her life depended on it and all Oliver could do was lay there, smiling like –an idiot– the adoring father that he was.

Suddenly, Felicity looked up at him and smiled. The adoring look on his face only brightened and he pulled her in for a kiss. He entwined their hands at Sophie's feet while the baby was kicking her feet and wiggling her little arms around, trying to get the attention back. Felicity laughed and tickled her tummy. Oliver couldn't imagine his life would ever be better.


	7. Chapter 7

On their first date, or well, on what turned out to be their first date, he had taken her shopping for gifts for Lyla's baby shower. She had never gone to one before and she was kind of freaking out, not having any idea what to get her. Oliver had calmed her down and offered to go with her, telling her that his mom used to go to a ton of those things. That was a lie, and Felicity saw right through it. She let it slide because she could use all the help she could get and Oliver just wanted to spend some time with her not doing illegal nighttime activities. He wanted to get to know her better, and not just the things one could find on a simple background-check. He wanted to know how she spent her nights off, what restaurants she loved, where she liked to go shopping, which books she reads, all that kind of stuff. Some people would say that he was –already– head over heels in love with her, but he would never, in a million years, admit it, until they were caught in the rain in a street with little boutiques near Felicity's townhouse.

They ended up buying a couple of children's books (Goodnight Moon, Runaway Bunny, and Guess How Much I Love You?) From Felicity's favorite bookstore. Oliver had raised his eyebrows when she had reached for an older-looking book and smelled it. She just rolled her eyes and smiled when she put it back and they moved on to the children's section. He remembered Thea loving all three of the books they picked out. He would read them to her when she couldn't sleep. He was smiling at the memory when they were checking out.

With the bag in her hand they left the store, talking about their childhoods –the nice parts about it– and other things, like how the weather seemed to have suddenly changed from sunny to menacing grey clouds. The raindrops began falling from the sky pretty soon after they stepped out of the store. Felicity hadn't taken a jacket with her, since it was only a ten minute walk to her house. Oliver however, always being the gentleman, took off his coat and put it around her shoulders. She objected that his expensive designer suit would be ruined and proposed to share. Her arm was wrapped around his waist so they would fit under the coat, the sides of their bodies pressed together. It turned out to be the second best part of their day.

They arrived at Felicity's house 7 minutes later. Stepping away from each other on her porch, sheltered from the rain that was now pouring down from the sky. Felicity's cheeks were flushed and she thanked him for the help and the shelter. He smiled the kind of smile that even if you would spend so much time with him as she had, you still couldn't resist. She moved to kiss his cheek, something that she hadn't dared up until now. They would never know what happened exactly, but she missed. Or he moved. It would be the funny anecdote on their wedding.

Anyway, Felicity's lips were planted on his and things just escalated from there.


	8. Chapter 8

"Felicity! I heard what happened! Tell me it's not true."

Barry skidded to a stop in the middle of the foundry, leaving Felicity angrily trying to keep her paperwork where it was supposed to be.

"Damnit Barry! How many times have I told you not to do that." She chided, standing up from her chair to pick up some of the paper that had been blown away.

Barry stared at her in confusion, slowly walking over to her desk to help her.

"You heard correctly, by the way." She said quietly as she gathered the paper back into a stack.

"Then why are you so calm? I thought you'd be devastated." He looked at her in confusion. He knew how Felicity felt about Oliver and he knew that Oliver felt the same way. He could only imagine what she was going through.

"Oh believe me I was. Devastated, I mean. Malcolm freaking Merlyn waltzed in here like he owned the place, which, now that I think about it, he actually does, because Thea bought back the club with his money, but that's not…." She shook her head and put the stack of paper back on her desk.

"Anyway, he waltzed in here with the damn sword Ra's used, telling me that Oliver was dead."

"So then why aren't you crying your eyes out right now, again? I know I would if something like that happened to Iris."

"Because even though what you heard was true, it was not the whole truth."

Barry raised his eyebrows in confusion. Felicity smiled softly, a sparkle igniting in her eyes.

"He survived, Barry. I don't know how, but he did."

A sigh of relief escaped from his lips. "Oh thank god. I have to go tell Cisco and Caitlin."

"No, no, no, no, no. You can't. Nobody can know." Felicity grabbed the sleeve of his suit before he could

"Why not?"

"Because he is in hiding and if the League found out, I don't know what they'll do to him. But I will not let that happen. Do you understand?"

"Oh. Yeah, of course." He nodded. "But, where is he exactly? And who does know?"

"I don't know. It's better that we don't know, but I wish he could be here." Felicity looked down at her hands and licked her lips. She wished he were here because then she could finally tell him that she loved him. When she heard he had died that was the first thing that crossed her mind; 'I should have told him.' She got the call about two weeks later. Bad quality sound, a lot of static but the voice was definitely Oliver. She had cried tears of joy, but had still held back those three little words. She would tell him when he was safely in her arms, and back home. She swallowed, pulling out of her little reverie and looking back up at Barry.

"And as for who knows about it: Me, Dig, Roy and now you. And it's going to stay that way." She glared at him. Daring him to defy her. A huff of air escaped from his lips.

"You starting to scare me a little, Felicity. You're acting like one of those intimidating Maffia wives, protecting their husband."

Felicity groaned but couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips. If only Barry knew Oliver was a Captain in the Russian Mob.


	9. Chapter 9

**NO BETTER PLACE AND TIME (THEN HERE AND NOW)**

Oliver couldn't sleep. If it was the heat, or whirlwind of thoughts that was raging on inside his head, he didn't know. Felicity was sound asleep next to him, her back pressed against his front. Tiny curls were sticking to the nape of her neck and across her forehead, damp with sweat but still he buried his nose into her hair to catch the faint smell of her fruity shampoo. She hummed lowly in her sleep, making Oliver smile a little. His feet were sticking out from underneath the comforter in an attempt to keep himself as cool as he could. It didn't work, and neither did the fan they had put on the dresser. It had broken down of old-age and there was no way of replacing it until the next day. With a kiss to Felicity's shoulder, he sat up and slid from underneath the warm and clingy covers.

Originally, he had planned to go into the bathroom to splash some cold water in his face but the relieved sigh that escaped from his lips had him re-evaluate his decision. He sat down, legs flat against the parquet floor, taking deep breaths as the wooden floor cooled his burning skin. Not long after, sitting turned into lying. It felt nice, and it was definitely more comfortable than he had expected.

Taking deep, slow breaths helped him concentrate and organize his mind. What he would have to get for Sara Diggle's first birthday could wait for a few more weeks. How her parent's wedding had awoken a sense of want and helpless desire for a similar thing, however, could not. He turned his head to the left, trying to sneak a peek of the woman he loved, sleeping soundly in a bed that he should be in next to her. By her side, never to leave again, like he had promised her, over and over on the day that he had returned to the warmth and safety of her arms.

Little less than a year ago, the first time he kissed her, he had felt a similar feeling. Watching her coo at the tiny baby in Lyla's arms had sparked something deep inside him and for the first time he was thinking what he wanted for his future rather than if he would survive the next few days. He wanted a future, he wanted to live. With her.

Everything had crumbled to pieces, because of course they did. He screwed up the one thing that he never, ever wanted to screw up. The relationship that had been built up between them vanished into thin air and it felt like a kick to the gut. And to top it all off, he had died, never expecting to miraculously come back to life. He was expecting to die when he left for the mountain, and had almost welcomed it, but he wouldn't go out without telling her he loved her. The disbelief in her eyes when he stood before her once again was something he would never forget. Much like the tears that stained her cheeks, feeling her sob against his chest as she held onto him like a lifeline, her familiar smell infiltrating his nose as he held her just as tight, the way the words 'I love you, Oliver' fell from her lips and how easily he reciprocated the sentiment with the added promises of forever. And lastly, the feel of her lips against his as her arms wound around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

He couldn't see her from his position on the floor, just the hand that had unconsciously reached for him in her sleep, already sensing his absence. He rolled his head back and closed his eyes, his mind calming down as he slowly began to realize what exactly it was that he wanted and how much he hoped she did too.

When she woke up and the space he usually occupied next to her was empty, she frowned and rubbed her eyes. Worry spiked up deep inside of her because it wasn't the first time she'd waken up alone in the middle of the night. Pulling the comforter off of her sticky body, she sighed softly in relief. It was hot, too hot, in Starling City. It had been for a few days now. The heatwave was almost over, they would just have to endure it for a few more days, according to the nice weatherman from Channel 5.

Sitting up, she spotted him pretty quickly, even without her glasses. She quickly crossed to the other side of the bed and slid down on the ground, back against the bedframe.

"What are you doing down here?" She whispered.

"Thinking, mostly."

Scooting a little closer and crossing her legs she smiled softly. He was lying on his back on the floor in the middle of her bedroom. His hands folded, resting on his bare stomach, dressed only in his boxers. A sight to behold. She could see the thin sheen of sweat covering his torso reflecting the moonlight that seeped in from Felicity's bedroom window.

"Okay, but why are you on the floor?"

Oliver cracked open an eye and grinned at her. "Your floor is cold. It's nice."

"Ah. Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." He said, smiling.

Her knee bumped his side as she lowered herself next to him, her elbow holding her up as she leaned over him, softly brushing her lips over his. Oliver hummed in approval, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. They parted after a slow and soft kiss and she looked at him for a moment, searching his eyes, tracing a finger along his jaw. Narrowing his eyes a little, he gazed back into hers, taking this moment to really look at her, without the thick frames shielding her from him.

He loves her glasses, they are a part of who she is but there was something about her without them that he had become really fond of. From here he could count her lashes, see the different shades of blue and grey her irises held and spot the tiny little birthmark next to her right eye.

Her knuckles brush his cheek as she quickly pecks his lips and settles on her side next to him, using his bicep as a pillow. His hand finds its way to her lower back, his fingers tracing patterns on the exposed skin between her underwear and flimsy camisole. They're both quiet for a while. She watches him breath, something that has become a habit, for reasons she doesn't even want to think about. Her hand rests on his chest, just above where his heart is pounding against his sternum, for the same reasons. Felicity sighs softly and presses her lips to his shoulder.

"What were you thinking about? Did you have another nightmare?"

He didn't respond, only turned his head to look at her. As it turned out, coming back to life came at a price, and nightmares terrorizing your night's sleep was part of that price. Oliver was experiencing it all over again, his time on the island, the things he had to do in order to survive, it haunted him at night and he was so afraid to hurt Felicity as she slept next to him just like he had hurt his mother, another subject of his nightmares, on the first night he was back at the Mansion. That is why, every time he would wake up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, heart hammering against his chest, that he would feel the need to find someplace else to sleep, somewhere away from Felicity so he couldn't hurt her. Just in case. Of course, She had noticed.

"Because if you did, You know that I'm here. You don't have to run, Oliver. Just wake me up and I'll be there for you, like always. Don't shut me out. I know you're scared because we still don't know exactly what happened to you that brought you back to us, but I trust you and I know you won't hurt me."

He smiled softly and reached up to run his fingers through her hair. "marry me."

His voice is almost a whisper, almost like it wasn't even supposed to escape from his lips but it's still the loudest thing Felicity has ever heard.

"What?" she asks, completely caught off guard.

"That's what I was thinking about. Marry me, Felicity." His voice isn't a whisper anymore. It's steady and confident.

"So no nightmare?" She asked, licking her lips as she swallowed.

He shook his head a little. "No nightmare."

"Oh. Okay. That's good."

"I know it's probably way too soon, and completely out of the blue, but I really don't care. For me, you're it and we've already wasted so much precious time. We can do a long engagement if that's what you want. We can do a big wedding, or just elope, I don't care, as long as you're by my side and I get to be by yours for the rest of our lives I'm good. I don't wanna wait anymore."

A soft smile made its way onto her lips, her hand moving to cup his cheek.

"What do you say? Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you marry me?"

She chuckled and smiled brightly at him, nodding. "Yes, you idiot. But you're the one who's going to have to tell the story of how you proposed to me at three in the morning lying on the bedroom floor."

"Gladly." He said, smiling down at her as he pulled her in for a kiss….and another, deepening as Felicity sighs into him. He pushes off the floor, turning to hover over her. When her arms wrap around his neck and she hitches up her knee, wrapping her leg around his waist, Oliver knows his attempt at cooling down is going to end up making both of them only hotter and sweatier.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOT WHAT I WAS EXPECTING (IT COULD HAVE BEEN WORSE)**

"Felicity? Are you okay? Do you need some water?"

Felicity coughed, taking as deep a breath she could. The strained sound that escaped from her lips did not exactly put Oliver's mind at ease. Her face started to go red and she clutched at her throat.

"can't. breathe." She gasped before taking another strained breath.

Oliver eyes went wide. Crap, an allergic reaction. Her throat was swelling up, making it harder and harder for her to breathe. Her body started convulsing, face going red, other guests looking up, curious as to what was going on.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Someone yelled.

Oliver was fumbling through her purse, trying to find her EpiPen. Tears slid down her cheeks when he found it and looked up at her. He needed to hurry. He was out of his seat and around the table in less than a heartbeat, taking the cap off the EpiPen and sticking it into her thigh.

Felicity gasped and yelped in pain, but visibly calmed down. Her eyes fell shut and she fell against the back of her chair, hands falling away from her throat. Oliver gripped her hand as he heard the sirens of the ambulance someone had obviously called came closer.

"you okay?" He asked, reaching up to cup her cheek. She nodded, still shaking and squeezed his hand. He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs as the paramedics came rushing into the overcrowded restaurant.

Oliver explained what had happened, which visibly calmed them down. He sent some angry glares in the direction of the waiter but he knew it wasn't the poor guy's fault. The paramedics took Felicity into the ambulance to get her the medicine she needed, Oliver tagging along, never leaving her side.

"We have a really crappy dating record." Felicity muttered when she hopped out of the ambulance.

"At least we made it to actually having food on our plates this time."

Oliver chuckled, his hand finding her elbow to steady her. She gripped the lapels of his jacket and leaned into him, forehead against his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her back and kissed her temple.

"Maybe it's just not for us. Maybe we're just more of a 'stay-indoors-with-a-sock-on-the-door' kind of couple." He said as his fingers carded through her hair, rubbing soothing circles into her scalp.

Felicity snorted. "At least I'm not allergic to those nuts."

Oliver's hand stilled in her hair, eyebrows flying up as the laughter started running through him, his chest rumbling. Felicity put a hand over her face, cheeks flaming red.

"Why do I talk." She groaned, lifting her head off of his shoulder, looking down at her shoes.

Reaching up, Oliver tugged at her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow and sensuous and held so many promises. Oliver always kissed her like that, like she was the most precious thing in the entire universe, telling her everything that he felt without a word, pouring all of his soul into a kiss.

He smiled at her when they parted. "Let's go home."

Felicity chuckled and licked her lips, a spark in her eyes as she nodded. Oliver snickered, kissing the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They collected their coats from the coat-check and the hostess told them their check was on the house, as they felt sorry for what had occurred earlier.

And then they were on their way, Felicity's arms wrapped around his waist, his arm around her shoulder. She was snuggled against his side as they walked the short distance back to Felicity's townhouse. They only emerged from the confines of Felicity's bedroom the following day to go out for pizza because technically they still hadn't had dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

"How did you get so good with kids?" She asked as she handed him Sara's bottle.

They were in the living room of their apartment, late in the evening on a Wednesday. John and Lyla were having a date night and when their nanny had called in sick, Felicity had offered to watch Sara. That had resulted in Oliver and Roy taking the night off too. The night had started off okay, but as it turned later Sara started crying and wouldn't stop. Felicity tried everything. Rocking her from side to side, feeding her, changing her diaper, reading her a story, some more rocking, patting her back to check if she had to burp. Felicity was about to give in when Oliver asked if he could give it a try. When he settled the toddler in his arms, her face red and stained with tears, and started cooing at her, stroking his fingers over her curly hair, occasionally wiping away the girls tears, she slowly started to quiet down.

He laughed and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't even know I was."

The now completely calm Sara cooed at him, making grabby hands at the bottle. Oliver shook it a little before giving it to her. One of her little hands grabbed Oliver's finger over the bottle. It was an utterly adorable sight.

About an hour or so later, they finally managed to put Sara to bed. The little girl was sucking her thumb. Felicity leaned her back against his chest and sighed.

"I don't know how we're gonna do this, Oliver." She whispered.

He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his side, hand moving to the small bump on her stomach.

"You're going to be a great mother, Felicity. Sara probably just missed hers."

He pressed his lips to the side of her neck and up to the shell of her ear and he whispered.

"Besides, it's always different when they're your own kids."

She sighed and looked up at him. He took her hand and let her out of the spare bedroom they had set up as a trial-nursery. Closing the door behind them he kissed her knuckles and pulled her against him again.

"I hope so, because if our baby is going to be like that all the time then I don't know what I'll do. I love Sara dearly, but all the crying is making me feel so helpless." She said.

Oliver smiled and pressed his lips against hers, softly and sweetly. Also very shortly.

"It's a good thing that we have six more months to practice then."


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't want to be a woman you love." She blurted out the words before her brain could catch up with her, slamming a hand over her mouth, eyes wide in mortification.

She hadn't really been paying attention to anything he had been saying ever since he had said the word date. He had been so sweet the last couple of days but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was leading him on, even if unintentionally, and that she should let him down easy. Make it clear that them being a couple was just never going to happen.

Ray's eyebrows flew into his air, mouth hanging open. A breathy laugh escaped from his lips.

"Okay…It's just dinner. You don't have to confess your undying love for me, I promise."

She smiled softly at him "Yeah.. Sorry, I was kind of out of it for a second."

"So? What do you say?"

Quirking up an eyebrow she stared at him in confusion.

"Dinner? You and me?" Ray said

"Right." She looked away, biting her bottom lip. For a second she thought about accepting, but that thought faded even faster than it had popped up. She couldn't.

"Everything okay?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Her head jerked up again, gaze meeting his. She shook her head a little.

"I'm sorry, Ray. But I really can't."

Ray pressed his lips together and nodded. Shoving his hands in his pockets he shifted his weight between his feet and looked curiously at her.

"May I ask why not?"

She smiled a little and looked down at her hands.

"Because, even if I haven't ever admitted this out loud, not to anyone, I'm in love with someone else. And even though he can't be with me, it just….It doesn't feel right."

"Ah." He said, nodding slowly in understanding.

"I'm sorry Ray. I should have told you sooner. It's just that I thought I could forget about it and start something new, but I couldn't and I'm sorry if I lead you on."

He shook his head. "It's okay, Felicity. Really, I get it."

"Thank you." She whispered as her phone buzzed. She pursed her lips, holding up a finger to Ray. She grabbed the phone from her desk and checked her messages.

_[Foundry. NOW. ]_ It was from John, and she knew it had to be really important if he didn't want to tell her over the phone. John always called, maybe a bit old-fashioned but he almost never texted her with news. So this. This was important.

"I'm sorry, Ray but I have to go!" She said, grabbing her bag and pulling on her coat.

"Let me guess…It's a.." He started, but she didn't let him finish.

"Long story!" She called out as she hurried out of her office.

The foundry stairs seemed longer than they did before she had to run down them in high heels. During the drive over she had thought about all the possible scenario's what could have John so freaked out or worried that would have him text her. Reality trumped all of them. She could see his back, the light blue material of his shirt pulled tight around the impossible breadth that were John Diggle's shoulders. He was calm, standing near the med-bay. Roy was there, looking in the same direction as Dig. At the person sitting on the metal table that all of them had occupied before. The sound of her heels must have tipped them off to her arrival.

Without a word, Diggle turned around and stepped to the side. For a split-second, Felicity thought she was dreaming, or hallucinating, or just…seeing things that weren't there. She dropped her bag. It hit the floor with a thump, her eyes going wide.

"Oliver." She gasped, unable to move from her spot across the foundry from where she wanted to be. It was like she was glued to the floor, breathing quickly becoming one of those things that you really need to focus on to do it. His gaze bore into hers, and she couldn't do anything but stare, not believing that this was actually reality.

Without a word, Diggle helped him off the table. He winced, steadying himself by leaning back against the cold metal. He was in the same cargo pants he had left in, dark grey in stark contrast with his unusually pale chest. Yes, he was shirtless, except for the large white bandage wrapped around his torso.

"Felicity." He whispered, voice hoarse.

Apparently, that was all she needed, because a second later she was moving, almost sprinting across the foundry. He stepped forward to meet her halfway, but only staggered back against the metal table with the momentum that she crashed into him with. He winced a little as her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his wound still sore, but now that she was back in his arms, he didn't care. Her forehead rested against his chest and he could touch her again. It was glorious.

He banded an arm around her back, the hand of the other falling on top of her head. He dropped his head against hers as she sobbed into his chest, pressing his lips into her hair. Neither of them noticed Dig signaling to Roy to leave them alone to have their reunion. He did hear them walking up the stairs, but that was not where is main focus was pointed at, at that moment.

Her hands moved on his back, first to his sides and then up to his shoulder blades.

"I can't believe you're really here." She sighed, her voice cracking.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her temple and she shuddered.

"Oliver?" She asked quietly, pushing away from his chest, but not out of his arms. She looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tears, eyes red from the crying. One of her hands reached up and she gently laid it against his cheek, thumb stroking over his stubble.

She smiled gently and whispered. "I love you."

One, two, three. It took three heartbeats for him to register what she'd just said. His lips formed a small smile and he leaned into her touch.

"I should have told you sooner… because I knew, but we decided not to… and then you were leaving, and I knew that if I said it, it would become real and I… I…"

And then his lips were on hers, softly, gently, but ever so passionate. His hands were cradling her face just like he had when he had first kissed her in the Hospital corridor. She was smiling when they parted, fingers weaving through the short strands of hair at the back of his head.

"I love you, Oliver Queen." Her eyes lit up as the words fell from her lips once again. It was suddenly the most beautiful sentence he had ever heard anybody say.

"And I love you, Felicity Smoak." He grinned at her and pulled her in for another kiss, this one more heated and frantic, with roaming hands and playful tongues.

If it wasn't for Dig and Roy returning to the foundry about an hour later, things would have escalated into things that, in hindsight, they were both glad it didn't. That should be special, and definitely NOT in the foundry. The rest of the night, Felicity didn't leave Oliver's side and they were always touching. As small as a hand on a shoulder or linked fingers to long hugs and sweet kisses. It was new territory that both of them delighted in and neither of them were gonna let go anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Anonymous said:**__ Ok so I've just started with this fic thing, the mid season break was to hard to handle without them...I've already send this prompt to an other blog but I'm not sure if she still accepting them. Is it bad if I request it to you? Anyway here it is: Felicity's place is compromised by some bad guys hunting her so she has to spend the night at the lair. She asks Oliver to go for her jammies or she won't be able to sleep. P.S you are great!_

"Oliver! I know it's not safe, but if I'm gonna stay here I'm gonna need my stuff."

Oliver's jaw tightened and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. I'm not doing it."

"I agreed to stay here in this cold, dark basement until we got things figured out, but I'm going to need some pajama's. And clothes. And Shoes. And maybe some make-up."

She stepped closer to him, narrowing her eyes a little and tucking her finger inside the pocket of his green leather jacket. "And…" She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Lingerie." She dragged out the word and bit her lip seductively.

He smirked and shrugged. "You really don't need that…"

Diggle rolled his eyes. "Guys. Not now, please."

Felicity chuckled and smiled at him over her shoulder before turning back to Oliver.

"Please, Oliver. I can't live like a caveman down here. I am a woman, I need my stuff."

Oliver groaned and threw his head back. "Fine. I'll go get it."

He stepped closer to her and put his hands on her cheeks, lightly cupping her face. "What I'd do for you." he whispered, pulling her close to peck her on the lips. She hummed low in her throat and smiled.

"It's because you love me." She chuckled.

"Yeah I do." He kissed her again and then let go to go fetch her stuff from her apartment. There had been several break-ins in her building, resulting in a death, even, and Oliver didn't want her near that place until they caught the guy.

"You got that boy whipped." Diggle joked when Oliver had dissapeared up the stairs.

"Isn't is awesome?" Felicity laughed. Sitting down in her chair, swiveling around to start up some searches and facial recognition scans to find the burgler and the murderer of Ms. Fernandez' cat.

When Oliver came back, he politely ordered Diggle to get the hell out of the foundry and go home to Lyla. It was his way for asking him to leave him and Felicity alone. Diggle just shook his head and left.

Oliver dropped the duffel bag on his workstation and pulled out a set of matching dark green panties and a bra.

"I didn't know you had these." He said, his voice husky.

Felicity grinned wickedly and stood up, slowly making her way over to him. Pace agonizingly slow, but Oliver remained where he stood, with the lacy garments in his hands. One of her hands traveled up his back and around his shoulder. She leaned against him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You wanna see them on me?" She whispered.

He nodded numbly, she grabbed the garments from him and needless to say, she ended up not needing any pajama's. Sleeping naked and entwined with your partner is better anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

**trashlordmcbakerface asked: **_ok but imagine Felicity in bed reading a book with Oliver on top of her and she has one hand with the book and one hand running and carting oliver's hair. And oliver has his head right on the side of felicity's neck and he kisses her neck and asSDASKHFED._

**MORNING GLOW**

The steady rhythm of her fingers running through his hair halted for a second when he pressed his lips to her collarbone. His breath fanned out over her skin, stubble lightly scratching the softness. His index finger traced along the column of her throat and down her left shoulder. A flush started spreading across her chest and the book in her hands twitched as she flexed her fingers. She lightly scratched the back of his head, indicating that she didn't want him to stop, eliciting a low hum from his throat. She licked her lips as he moved his upward to where her throat and shoulder were joined.

His hand slipped underneath the sheets, fingers fluttering down her side, circling her hipbone with his thumb. She was melting underneath his touch.

It had been three months. Three whole, agonizingly tense months since he'd been back. Felicity had been overjoyed when he had returned, but their path to find each other had never been an easy one. It took them a little while to get back into their normal pattern. _If_ that could have been called normal at all.

Oliver's head came to rest right over her heart, so he could listen to it beating. He closed his eyes and kissed her sternum. He could hear her heartbeat increasing as he did, making him smile. Her nails ran lightly over his scalp again as his hand ran down her thigh to the underside of her knee and _hitching_ it up.

The previous night could easily be described as the best night Felicity had ever had the _pleasure_ –pun intended– of experiencing. She didn't recall exactly how it happened, but Oliver was kissing her and all her worries were vaporizing into thin air. She forgot about Ra's al Ghul and Malcolm Merlyn. Forgot about Ray and his prototype suit. Forgot about Laurel and her new persona and forgot about why she should not be kissing Oliver Queen right now.

It was all very slow, and very sweet. With soft kisses, gentle touches and a slow and _sensuous_ rhythm. It was perfect for a first night spent together. For a split second after he wrapped her in his arms she wondered if he would flee from her bed before the sun would rise, but that thought quickly faded away as he started whispering reassuring words into her hair. She had never felt more safe than with his arm tightly wrapped around her middle and his bare chest pressed against her bare back. He kissed her neck and whispered a goodnight and they fell asleep. Easy like that.

She had woken up with that same warm, happy feeling and it grew even stronger after she realized he was still by her side. They had moved in their sleep. Oliver lying on his back, his arms still banded around her waist, and her hand splayed across his chest. He hadn't woken yet, and when she looked at him, looking so utterly peaceful, well, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her hand traveled down to the long jagged scar across his midriff, the puckered skin sending a strange sensation through her fingertips. Oliver hummed lowly, but she didn't stop. Not until he took hold of her wrist, stilling her movements and then taking her hand, the calloused pad of his thumb exploring the ridged of Felicity's palm.

"I don't like that one." He whispered.

She propped herself up on his chest so she could look him in the eyes. Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to his jaw and rested her forehead against his cheekbone. That smell, the one that was so uniquely Oliver filled her brain and she sighed.

"Mmhh…I know…"

The hand he wasn't holding moved to his shoulder and up to where his shoulder joined his throat to find another little bump along his otherwise smooth skin. The scar that had been left there by none other than Moira Queen. The wound that had him end up in the backseat of her car on a cold _Wednesday_ night. The first of many she would help to patch up.

"You like this one?" She asked, lifting her head so she could look at him.

He nodded and smiled at her, letting go of her hand to capture her chin between two fingers and pull her down for a kiss. His free hand running along her spine, making her shudder in _delight_.

They had spent the entire day in bed, _naked._ Why bother putting on clothes when you are gonna take them off again anyways? And it's not like either one of them were too shy or uncomfortable. To be honest, they had never felt more connected, _joined_ _together_ in every way.

And know, almost twenty four hours after all of this was set into motion, Felicity was trying to read a book. She had way too little time to do that anymore because of her two demanding jobs, and a day off was usually the perfect time for that. Just not this day of _getting off_.

With a thud, she dropped her book back on the nightstand as his fingers traveled upwards along the inside of her thigh. She bit her lip and squirmed underneath him, aching for his touch.

"Damnit, Oliver." She muttered before shifting in his embrace and taking his face in both of her hands, pulling him up so she could kiss him. His weight settled on top of her and she could feel him against her thigh, only serving to distract her more.

He pulled her closer, hands splayed across her back, finding the one little scar on her shoulder blade. One of her arms snaked around his neck as she kissed him with everything that she had, simultaneously wrapping her leg around his waist, creating delightful friction.

"I like this one too." He whispered against her lips and she smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER**

"Dad?"

"Yes, honey?" Oliver looked up from the newspaper to see his daughter leaning against the doorpost leading into the living room. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had that signature smile on her face that was so much like her mother's. Sometimes he wondered how time had gone by so fast. Sophie was already in her teens but he could remember every little detail of her being just a baby like it was yesterday.

"I was wondering, and this might be a totally weird question to ask, but how did you and mom meet? I was just curious because I never did hear that story, and ever since I realized I didn't know…I just… You know.."

Oliver chuckled and nodded. Even though Sophie had his hair color and his nose, the babbling was definitely Felicity's. He pulled his feet off the coffee table and put away the newspaper, patting on the couch next to him for her to come sit down.

She pushed off of the doorpost with her hip and made her way towards the couch, crossing her legs under her as she sat down. Oliver draped his arm over the back of the couch and turned towards her.

"So, You know about the shipwreck and the five years I spent on a deserted island."

Sophie nodded and pressed her lips together.

"Well, when I returned home, I had a hard time adjusting. The world had changed while I was gone and so did the people I knew. That wasn't their fault, and I had changed as well but it was hard."

Oliver looked away for a second to regain his composure before meeting Sophie's gaze again.

"My survival instincts told me people were threats."

Sophie's eyebrows knitted together in worry. Felicity and Oliver had decided to tell her about their nighttime activities when she turned sixteen. She was a smart girl and she had figured it out when she was twelve. She had walked into their bedroom on a Sunday morning and straight out asked them where they went every other night or so. The told her the need-to-know only, keeping most of it a secret until she would be old enough. Oliver told her about the island and how he started his crusade and how they were protecting the city from anyone who wanted to harm it. Of course, Sophie had wanted to help, but there was no way that was going to happen. They agreed upon self-defense classes. She was fifteen now, and Oliver figured that she was ready to know a little more.

"At one point, I needed someone with technical expertise to help me fix a laptop. There was no way I could have done that myself. And there was your mother, sitting in her little cubicle, chewing on a pen, babbling her way through our very first conversation. I think that was the first time I genuinely smiled after returning to Starling City."

Sophie smiled and sighed softly. "Did you know? That she would be it for you?"

Oliver shook his head. "At the time, no. But looking back on it, there was just something about her. She was the first person I didn't see as a threat, but as a person. I think I knew."

"Awh, dad." Sophie sighed and put her hand over his.

He chuckled. "I thought it would be a onetime meet, but I kept coming back for help and 6 months later she was helping me keep the city safe. She helped me become the hero I am today. She saw the good in me and decided it was a good idea to fight for that goodness. It took us another three years to actually become a couple but everything moved pretty quickly after that. We got married and then you came along. Uncle Roy started taking more nights so I could be here with you and your mom and things worked well. And now we have you, and your brother and a safe city for you two to grow up in. The way we did it may be unorthodox, but it was worth it."

Sophie smiled again and leaned in to hug her father. Oliver wrapped his arms around his daughter's back. Even though she was growing up faster than you can say 'you have failed this city', she would always be his little girl.

Later that night, Felicity walks up to him in the bathroom adjoining their bedroom. She's in a tank-top and sleep shorts, glasses on her nose and ponytail in her hair. She wraps her arms around his waist from behind, pressing her lips to his shoulder blade.

"Not that I don't appreciate the show of affection, but is everything okay?"

"Mmhh." She nodded, a smile appearing on her lips.

"I overheard your conversation with Sophie earlier."

"Ah-a." He turned in her arms, his hands reaching to cup her face.

She smiled up at him, fingers trailing down his back.

"Looking back on it, I think I knew too." She whispered, pushing up on her tippy toes, pressing her front against his chest and her lips to his.

Oliver chuckled and pulled her into his arms, lifting her off the floor, her legs wrapping around his waist is if it was the easiest thing in the universe. She snaked her arms around his shoulders, one hand running its fingers through his hair as he walked them towards the bedroom, all the while pressing kisses to her lips, jaw, throat and collarbone. Felicity giggled when her back hit the softness of the bed, Oliver hovering over her.

"I love you, Felicity." He whispered, kissing her again.

Felicity reached up, index finger trailing over the soft lines in his face. She smiled and pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Oliver. Even when we're both old and wrinkly."


	16. Chapter 16

_He was excited. Even though he was in some pain and discomfort he was excited because he was coming home to her. But when he got down there she was nowhere around. "Where's Felicity?" He asked. Roy shrugged his shoulders as he was putting his bow up and Diggle walked over to her computers. "She said Ray called and needed help with something. That she'll see me and Roy later." He was looking down at something. Oliver walked over and saw what he was looking at. It was the news article that said he was back. If she saw that then that meant she knew he was home. So why wasn't she down here to see him, to either yell at him or hug him? "Oliver." Diggle showed him a second note that was on the computer. "Guys, we have imposter vigilantes popping up. We're going to need to take care of that." And there was a link to the same news article. "She doesn't think it's me." Oliver whispered. **-FZ**_

"I have to go see her." He muttered.

Diggle and Roy exchanged a look.

"Are you sure that's the best thing to do right now? Maybe you should wait until she gets here." Diggle said. As much as he wanted Felicity to know Oliver was alive, he was sure she was going to be pissed at him on some level and he doubted Palmer Technologies, formerly Queen Consolidated, was the best place for a fallout. Especially if there was a chance Ray would be close. If Oliver was going to tell her he loved her again it shouldn't be with Palmer hovering near.

"It's the only plan, Diggle." Oliver snapped and put his bow back in the glass case Felicity had gotten him 16 months ago. He sighed and turned to his partner.

"I have to see her."

His voice sounded so broken Diggle wasn't physically able to fight him on the matter. He simply jerked his head in the direction of the stairs. "Go. I'll drive you, you can change in the back."

Oliver gave the man a small smile and nodded, grabbing his duffel bag stuffed with a change of clothes and walking up the stairs. Diggle sighed again and shook his head, looking at Roy.

"good luck out there." Roy said, the tiniest glint of a smirk on his face.

Diggle glared at him and rolled his eyes before following Oliver up the stairs.

They got to Queen Consolidated Palmer Technologies twenty minutes later, and Diggle was debating whether or not to go in first to ease Felicity into believing it actually was Oliver rather than just have him show up in her office like 'Guess what?! I'm not dead and I'm here to love you forever.' Oliver on the other hand, had other plans. But that didn't work out either.

"She's not here." Oliver stated. He sounded disappointed.

"I can see that. Let me see if I can find her assistant or something" Diggle said, turning on his heels. He knew exactly where she was and he was going to go get her.

He slumped into one of the chairs near the coffee table in her office. He remembered sitting here with various investors and the like, but also with Felicity. It was one of the very first request he had come to her with, finding Derek Reston and he remembered watching her red lips move while she babbled about something called a face book, wondering what it would be like to kiss them. He didn't of course, the stupid idiot it was until almost two years later. She had been totally worth the wait, though, and even if it didn't end the way he had wanted it too, it was still pretty amazing. He smiled a tiny little smile as he remembered that the night after that meeting in this office he made a facebook account and friended her.

"Oliver? Is that really you?"

He froze, hands stilling their fidgeting. He swallowed hard and slowly, he stood up. Closing his eyes for a second before he turned around and took her in for the first time since he had 'died'. God she was still so beautiful. Her eyes stood weary and he could see her sudden intake of breath as it was her turn to take him in. She swallowed and met his gaze, eyes glinting with tears she was trying to push back.

"It's me. I'm here. I promised you you wouldn't lose me, remember?"

That was it. That was what broke her. She sprinted, as best as she could in six inch heels, and lunged into him, arms wrapping around his waist as she cried into his chest. His arms banded around her almost instantly, burying his nose into her hair, smelling the familiar smell of her floral shampoo. He saw Diggle smile in his peripheral vision before the man turned and walked away slowly to give them some privacy.

"I thought you were gone." She sniffled into his chest.

"I'm not. I'm right here." He said soothingly.

She started pulling away, and reluctantly, he let go of her.

"What happened? How did you survive?"

Oliver let out a breathy laugh. Always curious, that one. "It's a long story."


	17. Chapter 17

**PUT ON YOUR WAR PAINT**

Today was a good day. The sun was out, nice and bright. The weather was warm. A typical summer day in Starling City. The street was busy and children were playing the park across the street. Oliver looked up at the redbrick apartment building and smiled before taking the last box filled with his and Felicity's knickknacks from the car. He impatiently tapped his foot during the short ride up the three floors in the elevator. The door to their new apartment was open. It would have tipped off his survival instincts six years ago, but not today. Today, all was well in Starling City. Not even Slade Wilson could ruin his mood. He walked into the half-painted apartment. It was exactly what they had been looking for, a large open space and even access to the roof. Felicity had gone on and on about how they could have dinner parties and other celebrations up there because the view was simply stunning. Oliver had caved as he imagined having long nights up there with her and a nice bottle of red wine and blankets as they stared up at the stars.

He put the box on the brand new dining table and looked at the woman who he had just been fantasizing about. A smile appeared on his lips as she wiggled her hips to the beat of the music that was playing. She was wearing the most adorable jean dungarees, splattered with different colors of paint, white canvas shoes and a light blue blouse. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her natural curls tickling her neck as she swayed to the music, quietly humming along. She was standing on a stepstool, paint roller covered in a pale blue color in hand.

"Oliver. Stop it with the hovering already." She said, turning her head, flashing him a teasing smile.

She hopped off the stepstool and waggled towards him.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Her hand fell to the top of her ballooning stomach.

He smiled and took hold of her hand, pulling her against him. "I just like watching you dance."

"Oh do you?" She took a small step back and tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, glancing up at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "well you better start helping me paint because otherwise we are never going to get this done before the baby comes."

"And then..." She let go of his hand and twirled around. "You can watch me dance all you want."

Oliver groaned and threw his head back as he imagined all the ways she'd danced for him.

"Let's go, mister!" Felicity called, turning back to half painted wall and covering it in some more blue paint. But Oliver had other ideas. He grabbed her hand and spun her around and into his arms, handing quickly finding the small of her back.

"Damnit Oliver." She cursed under her breath, a smile appearing on her lips. It was really hard to argue with him when he was wearing that blue plaid button down. The same one he wore when he asked her on their not so successful first date. She loved that shirt on him, and it would be a shame if there were to get paint on it….or would it… He stared at her, grinning, daring her to do it. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. She would not let him get away with it that easy. Before she knew she was doing it, the paint roller travelled up his sleeve, along his shoulder and up the side of his face. His eyes went wide but he didn't move or make a sound.

"That's what you get, Queen."

Oliver smirked at her and leaned down to press a kiss onto the tip of her nose. She scrunched up her face and squirmed away from him, giggling.

"You look so cute when you do that." Leaning in again and peppering her face with kisses.

"You are such a big sap, you know that right?" She said, running her fingers through the short hairs on the back of his head.

Oliver smirked and bumped noses with her. "You love me anyways."

"Yeah I do." She nodded and dropped the paint roller to the newspaper covered floor, wrapping her arms around his waist. She reached up onto her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his.

"Fifty bucks says your daughter will do the scrunchy face too when you kiss her nose."

"Oh I am not betting against that one." He whispered before kissing her again. Felicity chuckled as his lips moved to her neck and he nuzzled his nose into her hair. She started screaming when he started rubbing his paint covered cheek against hers. She tried to get away, but his hold was too strong until he let go of her so she could retaliate and they engaged in a full on paint-war.

Oliver was right not to accept that bet. And they did manage to get the apartment fully painted before their little girl arrived.


	18. Chapter 18

_**This one is not pretend **__(Look how far we've come)_

"Arrghh! I can't take it anymore!" She exclaimed, pausing the movie they had been watching, some sci-fi thing they must have watched over a hundred times because Felicity loves it. Oliver still doesn't know what's it about. He always has something blonde that's way more interesting to focus his attention on.

She ran her hands over her face in frustration and stood up, leaving a very confused Oliver with an empty lap where she was supposed to be sitting. She stalked out of their living room. It still makes him smile to think of it as theirs, because only a few years ago he would have never have been able to imagine he would be here, with a beautiful, smart, amazing woman that took his breath away at least once every single day. He never believed in it when people talked about true love. That was until he met Felicity. He couldn't imagine being with anybody but her.

"Felicity?" He followed her into their bedroom. His heart stuttered at the thought. They had been living together for a few months now. Before that, he had basically made her tiny apartment his home until they found the new place.

"Felicity are you alright?" He called out. The bedroom was empty, but a beam of light peeked out from underneath the adjoined bathroom-door.

She rushed back into the bedroom, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. It was utterly adorable but Oliver knew he had other things to focus on. There was something going on with her and he was going to find out. She came to a sudden stop just before crashing face first into his chest. She jerked backwards, creating some distance between them and clutched her hands behind her back. Oliver's eyebrows knitted together. He advanced on her carefully.

"Hey..." He said, his voice soft. "What's going on with you?"

He put his hands on her shoulders, thumbs tracing slow circles and a tiny smile appeared on his lips and it seemed to ease the worry in her eyes. "And don't say nothing."

She swallowed and tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, ducking her head nervously before looking him in the eyes for a moment. Oliver narrowed his eyes out of curiosity, trying to figure out what she was being so frantic about.

Before he realized what she was doing she took his hand off of her shoulder and shoved something in it. She was biting her lip again, never breaking eye-contact. Her fingers closed his fist around the object, lingering on his hands before she nodded shortly and took a step back. His other hand fell off of her shoulder too as she did. Finally, he tore his gaze off of her and opened his fist to look at the item he was holding. Oh he definitely knew what that was.

He used to dread seeing these things when he was younger. It would have been the ultimate misstep for his playboy persona. But, now that the white plastic stick lay in the palm of his hand, a strange calm washed over him. He took the thing between his fingers and shot her a look, eyebrows raised.

"Well?" She asked. An arm wrapped around her middle while she was biting her thumb nail, waiting for his answer. Oliver had to blink twice because he swore for a second he could see her with a distinct baby bump.

He let out a breathy laugh and shook his head, smiling. "It's positive."

Felicity scoffed and threw her hands up. "Yes, I know that…but…."

He knew what she was about to ask, but the question went unasked. Of course he wanted it. With her, he would want a hundred babies. He could already imagine little blonde heads running around the house. His heart grew three sizes.

"Felicity." He whispered, smile on his face growing bigger and bigger. He closed the distance between them, taking her hands in his, shoving the pregnancy test in his back pocket. He was going to keep that.

"I couldn't be happier." He said, shaking his head again before resting his forehead against her. She sighed in relief and leaned into him.

"I love you, Felicity. And this baby." Like it had a mind of its own, his hand moved to cover her stomach. She let out a shaky laugh

"I love you too, Oliver." She whispered, leaning into him and he realized she was crying.

"Hey. It's okay. We're gonna be okay." He whispered into her hair, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

"It's not that. I believe in us. But I was so worried about how you would react. I was afraid that you thought it would be too dangerous and I guess I kind of panicked. I even took like twelve of those stupid test to be sure. Basically robbed the whole convenience store. And to talk about how much water I had to drink to even use all of them. I don't know why but I didn't even think about the possibility that you could want to have a baby. It's so stupid."

Oliver pressed a kiss to her forehead and she hummed in approval. "It's not stupid. I know I can be a bit overprotective at times."

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "A bit?"

"Okay, a lot. But like you said, I believe in us too. And if there is anyone that I get to start a family with, I want it to be you. So Felicity, you just made me the happiest man on the planet."

She smiled up at him, placing her hand over his cheek and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. His arm tightened around her waist and pulled her against him.

"And really? Twelve?" He asked playfully.

She groaned and buried her face in his shoulder. Oliver's chest rumbled with laughter as he pressed kisses into her hair.


	19. Chapter 19

She opened her eyes quickly when she came to, blinking twice against the bright light in her office. She met his gaze almost instantly, maybe because his blue orbs were only a few inches away from her. Their distress evident, worry written all over his face. His featured softened as she smiled up at him.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, moving her hand over his bicep.

"You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

Felicity narrowed her eyes and stared up at him. She pursed her lips and shook her head a little. He beamed down at her. "Damn you, Oliver. Your child is doing this to me, I did not just faint because I need my husband to give me more attention."

His hands around her waist tightened a little as he dipped her a little lower, lips -curled into a mischievous smirk- inching closer to hers.

"Not that it isn't a nice side-effect. And I appreciate the form. Did you have ballroom classes when you were younger? You did, didn't you?!" She laughed at him, making his own heart flutter at the sound.

"Anything for my glowing wife." He said, making her blush and finally closing the gap between their lips. Felicity locked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Now." He said as they parted and he pulled her back to her feet. "You really should eat something. Or maybe walk around a little once in a while instead of sitting for hours at a time. Or maybe just lie down for a little while. But not on your back, I read that in the second and third trimester the size of your uterus can cut off the blood flow back to your heart if you lie on your back. And we…"

Felicity placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him softly.

"we don't want that." He finished.

She nodded and snaked her arms around his waist, stepping onto her tiptoes to lightly peck his lips. "I know. It's gonna be fine. I think I just stood up a little too fast, that's all. I love you for being a concerned father to be but I really wanna get that lunch you promised me. Because I am indeed starving."

Oliver sighed and leaned in to kiss the top of her head. "Of course."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, tucking her into his side, one of her hands falling to the top of her ballooning stomach as they walked out of Felicity's office.


	20. Chapter 20

"Boo."

Oliver peeked from behind his hands and smiled at the giggling baby boy in the navy blue bouncer seat. Little Tommy squirmed in his seat, reaching for his dad. but Oliver was not done playing his game and he hid his face behind his hands again.

"Peek-a-" He paused for a second, awaiting the baby's squeals of anticipation.

"Boo." He said, pulling his hands away from his face again and reaching out to his son, tickling him before pulling him out of the seat and holding him up above his head. The little boy laughed, making grabby hands at his father. Oliver lowered him slowly, peppering kisses all over Tommy's chubby cheeks.

"Man, I could watch this for hours." He heard an all too familiar voice say behind him, just loud enough so he could hear her over his son's squealing.

Oliver placed Tommy against his chest and stood up, walking up to his wife and wrapping his free arm around her waist. Tommy raised his hand and touched her cheek. Felicity smiled at the incredibly sweet display of affection and took his little hand between her fingers and kissed it. Tommy squirmed and hid his face in Oliver's chest. Felicity chuckled and leaned her head against Oliver's shoulder, softly stroking Tommy's back with her hand. Oliver bent down to kiss the top of her head, tightening his hold on her a little. She hummed in approval. It didn't need to be said for both of them to know just how extraordinarily happy they were in that moment.

Oliver never, especially not after he came back from Lian Yu, imagined that one day he could be married with a beautiful baby boy. This happy little family had snuck up on him and he couldn't be happier.


	21. Chapter 21

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

"Did you sneak a peek Felicity?" Oliver smirked at her from behind his book. Yeah. Oliver Queen was actually reading a book.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her robe tighter around herself.

"Geez. Oliver. You left your freaking boxers on the bathroom floor you caveman!"

"oops." He shrugged and chuckled.

Felicity narrowed her eyes, putting a hand on her waist.

"You're the one who screwed up the reservations. I'm starting to think you did it on purpose."

"Now why would I do that?" Oliver raised an eyebrow, that same wicked gleam in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. He was up to something. That she was sure of.

"Just so you could tease me with your naked butt in my bed."

"our bed." He corrected

Felicity threw up her hands in exasperation, letting go of her robe in the process, revealing her lacy nightgown. She wasn't expecting to be sharing a bed with Oliver when she was packing for this trip. A trip that turned out to be extremely useless as their target had changed plans at the last possible seconds, putting them all on edge, slightly more annoyed than usual. Oliver had let out some steam on the run he took through the city, but she was sure something drastic had changed in his mindset that he was now so utterly at ease. Oliver was never at ease. At least not like this.

"OH MY GOD. That is not what you should be focusing on now, Oliver."

He smirked at her and put the book he'd been reading on the nightstand. Felicity crossed her arms over chest and shot him an annoyed glance.

"What are you doing?"

He was pulling the covers away from himself.

"Oh no. Oliver. do not." She slammed a hand over eyes.

She heard the low rumble of his laughter. He walked over to her, standing only inches away from him. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him in waves.

"Felicity." He said lowly, his amusement evident in his voice. "Open your eyes."

"No. You're standing there, naked. I'm not looking. nope."

He takes her wrist in his hands and tugs at it, pulling her hand away from her eyes.

"I'm messing with you."

Of course, her eyes immediately drop. And yes, thank god, he's wearing another pair of boxers. Light blue, like the shirts that look so amazingly good on him. And she'll go to hell because it looks even better downstairs. She exhales loudly and presses her lips together. She feels herself flush as her eyes trace the deep v that dips below the waistband of his boxers. Swallowing hard, she looks up at him, and is greeted by that damn smirk. Why does he have to look so damn good.

They've been walking the same thin path they walked a year ago, growing closer, aware of each other's feelings this time, but never acting upon them. They hadn't been in any mortal danger in a while and life was good. They were on good terms again, but that last step towards starting a relationship always seemed a bit hard for them. Last time they had given it a try it had resulted in that disaster of a first date.

"Oh screw it." she whispered before reaching up, cupping his face and crushing her lips against his.

Oliver was stunned for a second, before responding with his arms wrapping around her, pulling her front flush against his chest. His lips moved against hers, tongue darting out to trace along the seam of her lips. She opened up to him swiftly, fingers scratching through the short strands of hair at the back of his head. He moaned in response, sending a delightful shiver down her spine.

His hands were on her shoulders, nudging the silk robe off her shoulders. She quickly threw it off, clutching at his biceps as he latched his lips onto her throat. She sighed, throwing her head to the side so he head easier access. His hands moved over her body, along her spine, over the curve of her ass and down her thighs. His hold on her tightened and he lifted her up, pulling her legs around his waist with ease. She took his chin and pressed her lips back against his.

He walked them to the bed, setting her down carefully, hovering over her, gazing into her eyes. All that raging passion had dissipated into something much more. She nodded once and that was all the permission he needed. Oliver leaned down and kissed her, slowly, languidly, drawing out little moans. His lips moved from hers to her throat to her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. Fingers skirting the hem of her nightgown, teasing it up slowly before swiftly removing it from her body altogether. Felicity gazed up at him, eyes big in wonder, cheeks and chest flushed. He had never seen anything that beautiful. He quickly kissed her lips, smiling at her and moving back down her body, paying proper attention to each nipple, making her back arch off the bed.

His teeth grazed her hipbone. She squirmed underneath his touch and it was absolutely delightful.

"Please, Oliver." She whispered.

He couldn't deny her. He hadn't ever before. Hooking his fingers into the thin material of her panties he dragged them down her legs in one swift movements. Deciding he would stop torturing, he traced one and then two fingers across her center, teasing them inside of her and joining in with his tongue, swirling around her clit before gently sucking the sensitive little nub into his mouth. Felicity gasped loudly.

"Please, Oliver. I need you." She panted.

He moved upward, hovering over her again. He kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear. Then he was gone, only to return less than a minute later with the familiar sound of ripping condom packaging. Felicity pushed herself up and grabbed the rubber from his hand.

"Let me." She said huskily, smiling up at him through her lashes.

He chuckled, her fingers tracing along his abs, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, pulling it down in one swift move. She bit her bottom lip, smiling up at him with a devilish glint behind her eyes as she slowly rolled the condom onto him. He groaned as she reached the base, sitting up on her knees so she was at eye-level with him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled her front flush against his, leaning in to kiss him. His hands fell to her waist and in the next moment she was lying under him, catching her breath.

"Oliver." She called out as he positioned himself at her entrance. They groaned in unison as he pushed into her, setting a slow pace, speeding it up little by little. Felicity's heels dug into his back, her fingers scratching at his back. It was so unbelievably hot. He kissed her hard, flicking a nipple with his thumb, making her arch off the bed, changing the angle ever so slightly that it felt like he moved even deeper inside of her than before, hitting just the right spot judging by her screams. He reached between them, to where their bodies were joined, flicking her little bundle of nerves between his fingers.

She cried out his name as she came. Hard. Her inner muscles tightened around him, allowing him to follow her example not too many thrusts later.

Neither of them moved, liking the feeling of being so connected. Oliver braced himself over her, elbows on either side of her face. She was stroking his sides as they were catching their breaths.

"wow." she whispered breathlessly, laughing a little.

"Yeah." He replied, smiling down at her and leaning down to kiss her. Slowly, he moved out of her to get rid of the condom, but he wasn't gone for long. He laid down next to her. She turned to lie on her side and one of her hands moved to the back of his head, nails lightly scratching across his scalp.

"Oliver?" She asked, looking up at him with those beautiful blue orbs.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too, you know." She pressed her lips together in anticipation.

"For a while now, actually, and I know you've said the words to me often enough, I could never really say it back. But I love you, Oliver."

"I know." He said, pulling her closer to him and kissing her forehead.

"I never said it to hear it back. I said because I needed you to know. And my timing has always been pretty shitty, I admit."

He kissed the tip of her nose, making her scrunch up her face. Possibly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"So, Felicity Smoak, may my timing not be complete crap this time. I love you."

She smiled so brightly it could have lit up the entire city. She kissed him with all she had left and started the fire that would end up in round two.


	22. Chapter 22

"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

A deafening silence filled the room. Felicity's living room. In which they were currently standing. Oliver swallowed. He had never imagined the impact those words would have on him. He had imagined her saying them so many times, in different situations and he would swoop her into his arms and kiss her senseless but now that it was actually happening, he wasn't so sure what to do.

They had just had one of the biggest fights they had ever had. Oliver had come to tell her that he was accepting Ra's offer and would become the next Ra's Al Ghul. Of course, she had used her loud voice to convince him that it was not the right decision, calling him numerous names. That in turn, made him angry, not really at her but more at the lack of options he had. Felicity had burst out into tears and gone extremely quiet except for the occasional hiccup and sniffle. Then she had uttered those words, barely above a whisper and Oliver felt like time had stopped.

His fingers automatically started rubbing together in agitation. Felicity tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and looked away, wrapping her arms a little tighter around herself. Her hair swished around her shoulders as she started shaking her head, reaching up to wipe the tears from her face with the edge of her sleeve.

"Felicity." He said softly, stepping closer.

She stopped him, shaking her head.

"Please, Oliver. I need you to hear this."

Finally, she looked him in the eye again, holding his gaze while he nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

He held up his hand in a gesture suggesting the floor was all hers and took a small step backwards to give her space. Felicity swallowed hard and sighed.

"I'm terrified that you're gonna leave me again. You promised me that I would never lose you, and yet you keep pushing me away. I keep wanting to protect my heart from you, because I know we can't be together now. Maybe not ever. You pushed me away after our first date and then you died. I thought I could never tell you how much I care about you and that was the worst kind of pain I have ever felt. We got you back, but I didn't. And then I was foolish enough to let myself think you wouldn't leave again and we would have a second chance together."

She scoffed and shook her head. "Stupid." She muttered. Oliver felt like his heart was being stomped on. He had made so many mistakes in the past year and apologizing would never be enough.

"I thought I could forget about you. If I had someone else It would drown out the heartbreak you left behind. I thought I had found that in Ray, but he knew something was up between us when he saw us dancing at the wedding so that didn't work out."

She took another step forward, closing the distance between them inch by inch.

"But I'm not about to make the same mistake of letting you go without telling you that I love you, Oliver Queen."

She was crying again. And so was he. She reached out to touch his cheek and he immediately leaned into her touch. She wiped away a single tear with her thumb, a sad smile curling onto her lips.

"Oliver this may be selfish, but please don't go. You don't have to do this. We can figure something out. Together."

"Felicity, I'm scared too. I'm scared that he's gonna hurt you, or Thea or anyone else if I don't take the offer."

He closed his hand around hers, pulling her closer.

"I can't lose you again, Oliver."

She moved her free hand to the other side of his face and lifted onto her tiptoes.

"I'm not letting you leave again." She whispered and then she was kissing him. He was completely frozen for a moment, reveling in the soft touch of her lips on his. Slowly he bent down a little so she had easier access and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. Their lips moved together slowly, languidly, with passion coming from sadness rather than arousal.

"I love you, Felicity." He whispered between kisses.

"I'm not gonna leave you again."

A choked laugh escaped from her lips as she moved her arms around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer.

"I love you, Oliver. We'll think of something."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Together."


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, have you seen the..? _Oh_."

Oliver cocked his head to the side, taking in the sight before him. He completely forgot what he was about to ask. All he could see was Felicity, in yoga shorts and a sports bra, standing in the downward dog position, her glorious butt on full display. He didn't know how long he watched her, but he was sure that this woman would be the absolute death of him.

"Have I seen what?"

"Uhm. The...uhm..." He pointed his thumb back at the kitchen, but he honestly couldn't remember what he had been doing less than a minute ago.

Felicity's back arched into a sun greeting and Oliver's mouth started watering. He watched her move on the pink yoga mat. He swallowed, scrambling for words.

"Oliver? You okay there?"

Felicity stood up, ponytail swinging with her movement. She bounced towards him and that's when he knew. He looked into her eyes and that that innocent smile gave her away right away. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"I was just looking for the oven mitts." He said, nodding to himself.

"I thought you were cooking. They're in the far right cupboard. I think you might have to hurry though, smells like something's burning."

His eyes widened as his nose registered the smell of smoke.

"crap." He muttered.

Felicity laughed and skipped towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"You're welcome to join me after you've cleaned that up! You know, so we can get rid of the smell." She called out, giggling.

Cursing under his breath, Oliver hurried back into the kitchen, taking the oven mitts and barely saving the cookies he'd been baking. They were a little blackened, but still edible. He ran a hand over his face, took a deep breath, licked his lips and walked towards the bathroom. She was going to pay for letting big scary vigilante Oliver Queen burn his baked goods.


	24. Chapter 24

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Felicity was staring at him in disbelief. He could not be serious right now. Her mouth was hanging open, eyes wide, hands hanging mid-air.

"Oliver! She is five! You cannot take her to a freaking archery range!"

He shrugged. "She's a natural."

"NOT THE POINT, MR. QUEEN."

Oliver swallowed. He was in trouble. Felicity only called him Mr. Queen when she was extremely aroused or extremely angry. And even though her anger was turning him on, he doubted she was feeling the same way.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Hurdling in came 5 year-old Sophie Queen, a mess of strawberry blond curls and uncoordinated limbs.

"Mommy, look! I hit the bullseye!" The little girl jumped up and down in front of her mom, proudly showing her the thick paper riddled with holes.

Felicity can't help but sigh and surrender to her daughter's baby blue's. She crouched down so she could get on eye-level with Sophie and smiled softly.

"I am so proud of you sweetie." She said, puling the girl into a hug and pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"EW MOMMY!" Sophie screeched as she wiped at her cheek and wriggled herself out of Felicity's hold. Felicity laughed as the girl bolted up the stairs, screeching turned into giggles.

Felicity chuckled and stood back up to see Oliver leaning against the door jamb with a cocky smile on his face.

"Oh I'm not done with you." She said, narrowing her eyes and taking a step closer.

Oliver quirked up his eyebrow and smirked. "I hope not."

She rolled her eyes and gasped when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. "Oliver, I'm serious. It's too dangerous."

"Felicity. She was perfectly safe. I was there to protect her." She scoffed.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her, you know that."

He started tracing circles across her back with his thumbs, softly caressing her sking through her jumper.

"Besides, she loved it. I have never seen her that excited before."

She let out a huff of air and tilted her head to the side. "Fine. Okay. Just, next time, tell me. So I can come and see it."

A bright smile cracked open Oliver's face, his arms tightening around her. Felicity's hands moved up his arms and around his shoulders as he leaned into kiss her. She hummed against his lips, fingers carding through the short hair at the back of his head.

"Blegh! Can you guys make out somewhere else?"

Felicity blushed and started chuckling, pulling away from Oliver's lips, but not stepping out of his arms.

"Good afternoon to you too, Tommy." She said smiling.

The twelve year-old rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Did you enjoy going to the archery range with your dad?" Felicity asked.

Tommy rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sure, whatever. I'm gonna go work on my motherboard if you don't mind." He said and followed his sister up the stairs.

"Hmm." Felicity said, turning back to Oliver. "He looks a lot less excited than his sister."

Oliver smirked. "Let's just say he got more of your smarts than my archery skills."

She frowned and then quirked up an eyebrow.

Oliver leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Sophie beat him."

A chuckle escaped from her lips, her head falling forward against his shoulder.

"Awh, poor thing." She snickered. She felt bad for her son, but also couldn't be prouder of her daughter in that moment.


	25. Chapter 25

"Just once." Felicity pleaded, pushing out her bottom lip in an adorable pout Oliver simply couldn't say no to. She was well aware of this fact.

Oliver quirked up an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest. "Why would you wanna learn how to use a bow?"

"Because. It looks so hot when you shoot it." Felicity rolled her eyes as if she had just had to explain something so obvious it didn't need an explanation.

Oliver's chest rumbled with laughter, the warm sound filling the foundry, echoing off the walls. "Fine."

He took a step closer to her, getting in her personal space. "But you are going to have to teach me how to hack. Cause that happens to look super hot as well."

Felicity chuckled and nodded, narrowing her eyes a little as if to defy him. "Alright. You got yourself a deal, Mr. Queen. Sharing our strengths, I like it."

"Isn't that what marriage is all about, Mrs. Queen?"

Laughing, Felicity pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss her husband, loosely wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You are such a sap."

Oliver's hands fell to her waist. "Before we take this any further, I think you should start with the recurve. The compound is easier to shoot, but the recurve actually teaches you the skill."

He pulled away from her, a soft mewl of disappointment escaping from her throat at the loss of his body against hers. He was back a second later, holding the old and weathered bow from the island and a quiver filled with arrows.

"Take off your shoes, you are going to need a strong stance."

Grabbing his lower arm for support, she did as she was told, toeing off her red Mary Janes. That's how she lost another five inches in height, her head barely reaching Oliver's shoulder. Placing his hands on her shoulders he turned her around so they were front to back, holding the bow in front of her.

"Alright, now take the grip in your left hand." He whispered huskily in her ear, making a delicious shiver run down her spine.

"And keep that arm straight." He said.

She did as he instructed while ever so slightly leaning into his body warmth, pressing her back against his chest. Oliver pulled an arrow from the quiver strapped to his back and nocked it for her, taking her right hand and placing her index finger above the fletching, and her middle and ring finger under it. His hand hovered over hers on the grip as he helped her pull back the string.

"Now, take a deep breath, focus on your target and just…let go."

The arrow flew across the foundry before she even knew she had let go. It hit it's mark, one of the training targets, dead on, just ever so slightly off the bullseye. Felicity jumped up, squealing happily as she threw herself into Oliver's arms. The bow clattered to the ground and the quiver soon followed as they started pulling at each other clothes before you could say 'careful with that'.

When they were done blessing every flat surface available Oliver smirked at her and said: "You were right, It really does look hot."


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always." Oliver took her hand, clenching his jaw at the sheer force she put on her hold on him.

"YES, Oliver I know. That's what the ring on my finger is for, BUT THAT REALLY ISN'T HELPING RIGHT NOW." She was breathing heavily, sweat dripping off of her forehead.

"Felicity. Hey, look at me. Tell me, what can I do to make this better." He said, reaching out to wipe a wet cloth across her forehead.

"I don't know, Oliver!" She bit back, before another wave of pain had her arching off the bed and cursing out the most offensive of curse words. She fell back against the bed with a heavy sigh, trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe get yourself sterilized cause I AM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Oliver sighed softly and shook his head. "Loud and clear ma'am." He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and reached out to brush some of the stray strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail out of her face.

"Hey. Felicity, look at me." her blue eyes met his, and he could see the distress in them. She was in pain and there was nothing else that he could to than hold her hand and be there for her. Her cheeks were bright red from exertion. For a split second Oliver thought about how gorgeous she looked.

"You are doing great." He whispered, pressing the wet cloth against her forehead again. She sighed in content, the coolness refreshing against her hot skin.

"You're almost there, Felicity. Just a few more pushes." The doctor called out from the foot of the bed.

"Are you ready? 3, 2, 1. And push!"

About an hour or two later, the room was very quiet. Felicity was lying on her side, Oliver crammed next to her in the hospital bed, their newborn sleeping on his chest. Felicity couldn't stop touching the little girl, stroking her little chubby cheek, touching her tiny fingers, her fingers running over the softest skin. She didn't care that her hair was a mess or that she was probably really smelly from all the sweat, or that her stomach looked like a hot floppy mess, cause it had created this tiny little human. This tiny little baby girl who already had both her parents wrapped her her little fingers. Oliver was stroking slow circles across her back as she slept, his free arm wrapped around his wife.

Felicity looked up at him and smiled a little. His daughter had his full attention.

"Okay, maybe you shouldn't get sterilized. I think I'm willing to go through this hell again if it means we'll get to have another little miracle." She whispered.

Oliver looked at her and smiled. "I'm with you."

"Always." Felicity answered and reached up to cup his cheek, softly pressing her lips against his.


End file.
